


Rainy Days

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crazy Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Cas play board games in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



Meg studied the board in front of her, fingers drumming on the table as she concentrated, and felt her angel staring at her. Ignoring him, she delicately fingered the edge of the table. 

“Meg, you have to make a move,” Castiel said. “Do not flip the board again.”

“I wasn’t going to,” she huffed. “Have some faith in me, Clarence.”

“Demons lie.”

Finally giving in, Meg moved one of her pieces across the checkerboard and winced when Castiel immediately jumped it. She’d lost a game of checkers. Again. “I don’t lie. Not to you.”

“You said you weren’t going to flip the board the last three times and you did. Demons lie. Can we go outside now?”

Thunder rumbled through the dayroom. “No, we can’t go outside. Not with the rain. Do you want another game of checkers, or should we do something else?”

Castiel studied her for a moment, and Meg stupidly felt a burst of fear go through her when a glazed look came to his eyes. He had been having a good day, but that glazed look in his eyes was never good. When he got it, he would start screaming that she was a demon, which while true, was more than enough to cause concern. After that, he would start babbling about Lucifer and the things he’d done, and the doctors would try to sedate him. 

Leaning over, she snapped her fingers in front of his face twice to ground him. The glazed look left his eyes. 

“As long as it is not something you’re going to cheat at,” he said. 

Meg rolled her eyes and began gathering up the game pieces. “Cards?”

His face wrinkled with distaste. Meg had tried to teach her angel several card games, and he seemed to have an unnatural hatred for them, probably because he had never quite mastered them. He would accuse her of cheating, despite the fact that they were games of luck and chance like rummy, and actually pout at her when he lost. Sighing, Meg nixed the cards idea and walked over to the cabinet that held the board games. Things like rummy and blackjack were no fun with only two people, anyway. 

Meg put the checkers away and pulled out a Battleship set. 

.

Castiel didn’t like Battleship (she cheated), didn’t like Sorry (he cheated), didn’t like Candyland (he went into a long rant about how improbable a world made of candy would be), and didn’t like Yahtzee (it was too complicated, and Meg had learned long ago that complicated games irritated him). 

Instead, she settled on Connect  Four. It was simple. There really weren’t any rules to follow. It was impossible for either of them to cheat at. 

As always, she took red. Castiel could only handle red things for so long before he started mumbling about blood and got that glazed, distant look in his eyes that meant something bad was about to happen. She set the game up, explained the rules to Castiel, and went first. 

He frowned when she got her first four in a row. “You cheated.”

“You can’t cheat at Connect Four.”

“You cheated,” he insisted as she let the bottom go and the pieces fell back out. “You’re a demon. Demons cheat.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “How about you go first this time?”

She won the next game, and the next game, and the next game. By the time she won the fourth round, Castiel was looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

She set the game up for a fifth round when Castiel reached out and angrily pushed the pieces toward her. “Despite how improbable a world made of candy would be, I would prefer to try Candyland now. I am fairly certain you can’t cheat at Candyland.”

Meg smirked at him. “You just think I’m cheating because I’m winning.”

He frowned. “None the less, I would still like to try Candyland.”

Meg gathered up the game pieces and glanced outside. It was still raining. If the weather report was accurate, it would keep raining for the next few hours. She didn’t know if she could keep her angel entertained for that long. He tended to get antsy if he didn’t get some time outdoors. 

She returned the Connect Four box to the cabinet and got out Candyland. 

“No cheating, I promise,” she said as she set the game board up. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” She even drew an x over her heart with her fingers. 

Castiel’s face suddenly grew serious. 

“Don’t say things like that, Meg,” he told her. “I would not want you to die.”

Meg raised an eyebrow at him as she stacked the cards. “It’s an expression, Clarence.”

“None the less. I would feel saddened if you were to leave me. Despite the fact that you are a demon, I feel comfort in your presence.”

Meg snorted. “Enough of that touchy feely shit. You can go first.”

He ignored the game and reached out to grab her hand. His fingers were warm as they wrapped around hers. “I’m being serious, Meg. Promise me you will not leave. Everyone else has left. I owe you a debt, for watching over me when others would have abandoned me.”

Meg let him hold her hand. She should have been rejoicing that she had an angel on her side, even if he was pretty much powerless at the moment, and normally she would’ve enjoyed flaunting the fact that Castiel thought he owed her. Instead, she rested her other hand on top of his. 

“I won’t leave you,” she promised. “Now will you let go of my hand and play the damn game?”

His fingers tightened around hers. “Promise me.”

She sighed. “I promise. Now c’mon. Save Candyland.”

He withdrew his hand and frowned down at the game board. “I still say a world made out of candy is improbable. And probably very sticky.”

“It probably is,” she agreed. He moved his piece. She moved hers. She won. He said she cheated. She said she didn’t. He challenged her to a rematch. 

Neither of them noticed when the rain stopped and the sun came out.


End file.
